When It's Dark Out
by Hayden Avery
Summary: The war is over. The chosen one is dead—or so everyone believes. A crumbling light side rebuilds in a dark new world, Ginny Weasley trying to protect her secret which could change everything. But has the Order rebuilds and years pass, little do they know that Harry is alive and he is searching for them.
1. Just A Boy

Disclaimer—I own absolutely no rights to HP and am purely writing this for entertainment purposes only.

**When It's Dark Out**

**Chapter One—Just a Boy**

"Alice, tell your brother to stop being so strange!"

"It's Xeno, he can't help but be weird." Alice answered disinterestedly, not once glancing up from the book she was reading, her head resting back on the tree she was sitting in.

Hugo angrily skipped a stone across the lake, frowning at the water's dark surface that reflected the moon and stars from the sky above. "But—but...he..."

"Hugo you shouldn't leave your mouth hanging like that, you might catch flies that way." James answered casually from where he was playing catch with an old snitch. It's wings beating slightly unevenly from all the times they had been crumpled in a fist.

"Besides Hugie—"

"Don't call me that!"

"—you're seven, he's just six...be the _mature _one." She replied, a bit condescendingly, her small, angular features blank.

"Can't I just hang out with you?" He asked desperately.

Alice sent James an exasperated glance, her silver eyes narrowing. He shrugged, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Hugo, it's ten. You need to be in bed anyways," James said.

"You're still up!" He retorted, scrunching his freckled nose.

"Well you see..." Alice began, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger like she often did when she was nervous.

"We're doing—_look..._you just _can't _hang out with us tonight, okay?" She finally said bluntly, abandoning the elaborate lie she had been planning.

Hugo's entire face burned a bright Weasley red, the same shade of his curly hair.

"You two just think that you're _so _cool because you're the oldest! Well guess what—you're only fourteen Alice! And James you're just fifteen and you're not that old—and...I'll tell Mum on you!"

James sent Alice a panicked look, his almond shaped green eyes widening. "Now Hugo, you don't _really _want to tell Aunt Hermione anything, right? I mean, that's what little kids do and I though you were a big boy now?"

"I am a big boy!" Hugo squawked indignantly.

"Then you won't say anything to Aunt Hermione." James stated simply.

Hugo looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, his dark blue eyes reluctant. "Then I won't say anything to Mum." He repeated resignedly.

"Good." Alice sighed, relieved. She knew that Hermione Weasley was the last person they wanted to be interrogated by.

"Right well...see you later Hugo..." James shrugged, pocketing the old snitch and jumping down from the tree.

Hugo sighed forlornly before leaving to go find Xeno again. Muttering to himself about 'teenagers' the whole while.

"Are you sure we should be doing this James?" Alice asked has they walked along the gravel path, through the rows of little cottages.

James turned, looking at her surprisedly. "Oh, don't tell me you're _scared _now?" He asked tauntingly.

"I'm not scared!" She shouted back, covering her mouth when she realized how loud it was.

"Wake up the whole village why don't you?" James asked, shaking his head has he looked around at the cottages to see if anyone was coming out.

"I'm _not _scared." She repeated quietly, rolling her eyes.

"I just..." She trailed off, looking around suspiciously has if someone would jump out and take them back to their mothers at any moment.

"Oh relax, nothing happened last time we snuck past the wards, or the time before that, or before that." James assured her, looking around himself has they snuck into the woods, through the winding path past the gardens and deep into the edge of the village.

"I know but..."

"Look Longbottom, we can't stay holed up here forever. I refuse to live my entire life in this bloody village. I want to see _what's _out there."

Alice sighed, glancing around again. "Fine." She said shortly, meeting James eyes and giving him a resigned nod.

"Besides...Kennedy was supposed to come over tonight to discuss _'weapons status' _with Mum." James added disdainfully.

"James..." Alice bit her lip, shaking her head at her best friend. "I mean, Aunt Ginny is only thirty two and...it's been fifteen years...don't you want to see her happy?"

"He's a prick!" James argued has they snuck past the fence and into the outer ring of the village.

"You've said that about every single man that's tried to date you're mother, which is pretty much every man that was ever single in the past fifteen years."

"_Not _to say you weren't right about_ some_ of them." Alice added hastily, seeing James glare.

"But James...I mean you're mother is really beautiful and...she's been alone for so long—why do hate every man that tries to see her?" Alice asked, swatting a branch away has they walked further into the forest.

"I don't hate Kennedy for trying to see her!" James defended.

"Really?" Alice asked dryly. "Because you liked him until he started making eyes at Aunt Ginny and then all the sudden you started calling him a bastard...just like you did with Thomas, Corner, Creevey, the other Creevey, Smith, Wood, Sloper, Finch-Fletchley, MacMillan, White, Ramsey—"

"Okay, okay!" James interrupted, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"And y'know, a big part of the reason I didn't like any of them was that they kept bothering Mum after she made it clear she didn't like them! I mean...it was ridiculous." James defended."

They walked in silence a moment before Alice started timidly, scrunching her small nose. "It's just...James sometimes I think you're Mum always rejects them...well—I think it's because of you."

"What?" James spluttered, halting in his tracks. Alice turned to face him, "Well, it's just that you always make it clear you hate all of them...ever since you were four...and–I think it's part of the reason you're Mum never dates."

"That's ridiculous. And you sound like Aunt Hermione!" He said, angrily striding past her.

"So Aunt Hermiones said it too then?" Alice asked, jogging to catch up.

"No, I'm just saying...Hermione never said that because it's absurd." James scoffed, angrily swiping at a branch blocking their path.

"Sometimes I think it's like you're still waiting for your Dad and—"

"Alice my Dad died before I was even born. I'm not _waiting_ for him, I'm not _stupid." _He said angrily.

"James—"

"Drop it Alice," he warned, his voice short.

She sighed, "Alright."

He nodded and they just walked for a while, ducking under the trees and the undergrowth has it grew thicker the nearer they came to the border.

"You ready?" He asked when they reached the edge. Alice bit her lip but she nodded, pulling out her wand and looking at the shield.

They began a series of complex wand movements until a small ripple appeared in the shield, only staying long enough for them to slip through.

"Lucky we're keyed in otherwise we'd never be able to get back in," Alice said has they stepped outside the boundary.

"Yeah...lucky." James muttered bitterly. Alice looked at him worriedly in the darkness but he didn't notice.

"What'd you want to do tonight?" Alice asked.

"Just...get away," James shrugged, twirling his wand around has he looked over the valley.

"We could apparate to London," He suggested a moment later.

"It's just a bunch of wreckage in the muggle parts now anyways," Alice dismissed.

James turned to her, an eyebrow raised in a dare.

Alice's face quickly morphed to disbelief. "James! _No! _No. Just—_no way." _

"Oh come on Alice, we can use a few charms...distort our features a little, no one will ever know."

"Why do want to go there anyways? It's just a bunch of death eaters!"

"Look," James began, "I'm going, you can come or not, but I'm going."

"I'll—I'll go get Aunt Ginny."

James glared, "You wouldn't be able to get her before I could apparate there anyways," he said calculatingly.

Alice narrowed her eyes, "Why are you so determined to do the opposite of what everyone says is smart?"

"Why are you so determined to follow the rules?" James asked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe so we don't get_ murdered?"_

"Stop being so dramatic Alice—"

"Dramatic? Dramatic!"

"Are you coming or not?" James asked, giving her a piercing stare.

Alice huffed, her cheeks pink with indignation has she pulled out her wand and began the charm work.

She changed his black hair to blonde, and his green yes to blue. She shortened his long nose and made his jaw line less stubborn so it didn't look so much like his mother's. She made her own eyes brown and her hair black, shortening it so that it only reached her shoulders.

"Okay," she said softly when she finished. "We're as ready has I can get us."

James nodded, reaching out a hand that she took, clasping it tightly has they disappeared with a crack.

OoOoOo

Wizarding London had grown, while the muggle world had faced the apocalypse given to them by Voldemort in Britain and Europe, the wizarding world had expanded. But it wasn't the same warm Diagon Alley that had existed with Florean's ice cream parlor and Madame Malkins robes, but a much darker, and supposedly purer version if you asked the ruling families.

They walked down the main strip, near where the old entrance to Diagon Alley, now rubble from battles years ago, had been.

People passed them by quickly, hoods over their heads covering most of their faces.

The searchers, walked on the edges of the crowd, a dark mark proudly displayed on their chests has they looked disdainfully in the people going from store to store, looking for someone to take.

Alice tensed when she saw them and James did too, they had always heard stories about them. But they had never been to any part of the wizarding world besides their little hidden village and they were staring around wide eyed at it has they walked through hand in hand.

"Just relax," James whispered to her, has they passed one.

"Right," Alice said breathily, exhaling something she had been holding in. "They have no reason to bother us."

"Exactly," James replied, a lot more confident then he felt.

They walked further down, both of their hoods drawn over their faces and the hand not holding the other's wrapped around their wands.

They passed a strange club with a loud, somewhat intoxicating music pouring out of it.

They couldn't see much of what was inside of it from the street but it seemed to be lit with a dim, green light. The sign at the front read _'The Snake Pit' _in a thick cursive script.

"Let's go in there," James suggested impulsively, pulling Alice along before she could protest.

The door way was propped open and they passed with little interference, people were dancing in the center on the floor and laughing in the booths that lined the walls and around the bar.

The witches were dressed in the tight corsets and longer skirts that had become the fashion in the post war world and the wizards in their dark suits beneath their robes.

Alice drew her cloak around herself tighter, looking around worriedly has if the entire bar would turn on them in a single moment.

James tugged her forward again, walking across the crowded dance floor and over to the corner of the bar that sat mostly empty.

"_What_ are we doing James?" She whispered worriedly.

He kept walking sliding into the open seat with her beside him. His fake blue eyes wide has he looked around.

"James—" Alice began, but stopped abruptly when a man slid into the chair besides them.

He was average height, with a very square jaw and short, dark blonde hair. He glanced over at them before turning back to the bar.

Alice was about to start muttering to James again when he spoke to them without facing them, still looking at the drinks offered.

"Aren't you two a little young to be in here?" He asked gruffly, sounding if anything annoyed.

James bristled, he hated it when adults treated him like a child. Never mind the fact that he was one, he didn't want anyone pointing that out.

"Aren't you a little ugly to be in here?" He asked back snidely even though he couldn't see the man's face.

Alice saw through the dim lighting a small smile crack the man's chiseled features.

"Oh, a smart one I see," the man replied lightly.

"ANDREW!" A boisterous voice interrupted their quiet corner, making Alice jump in surprise.

The man beside them turned, definitely looking annoyed, to the boy that had yelled at him over the music. The boy who looked quite drunk and was staggering around with a ridiculous grin on his baby face that didn't match his hulking body.

"Andrew...Andrew..." He giggled, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Yes Crabbe?" The man sitting beside them, Andrew asked, disdain dripping from his voice has he sipped his mug of whatever the bartender had poured him.

"I passed!" He said excitedly, has if that explained everything.

"Where's your brother?" Andrew asked impatiently.

"Vincent—that pussy—who the bloody hell knows...I passed!" He said again, waving excitedly to the emblem of the dark mark on his chest. It was then that James and Alice noticed it, both tensing when they realized they were in the presence of a very drunk searcher.

It was apparently the first time Andrew had noticed it also, has he straightened in his chair, his face becoming, if possible, grimmer.

"Oh, I see." Was all he said.

"Yeah, initiation was tonight! I passed!" He repeated drunkenly.

"Yes, I gathered that," Andrew replied dryly. "Now, if you'll excuse me I was just having a pint and I would like to be left alone tonight."

Crabbe shook his head, his dark beady eyes unfocused. "I passed...if I want I can check anyone now!"

"You were already doing that but yes, I suppose you do actually have a license for harassment now," Andrew commented sardonically.

James sniggered at his statement, drawing attention to them from Crabbe who seemed to be noticing them for the first time.

"And just what are you laughing at?" He asked, his voice taking on an edge has he turned to face them fully.

"Nothing sir," Alice squeaked out, her voice high with fright.

"No—No...I heard him laughing, what was you laughing about?" He yelled, drawing a few glances from others at the bar.

Andrew stood from his chair putting a hand on Crabb's shoulder, "Victor, you're causing a scene. Don't be an idiot it's just a couple of minors sneaking into their first bar, let them be." He said dismissively.

James glared at Andrew for his description but was smart enough not to comment.

"They were laughing at me! I'm—I'm initiated, laughing at me is like laughing at the dark lord now!" Crabbe carried on stupidly.

"A lot of people must laugh at him then," James muttered, unable to help himself.

"James—" Alice hissed, but the damage was already done.

"He mocked the dark lord," Crabbe said, stepping past Andrew and towards them has Alice shrank away.

James stared up at him, unimpressed. "So what? What are you going to do? Fine me?"

"You dare boy!" Crabbe hissed, pulling out his wand and pointing it at them.

James stiffened, moving in front of Alice and keeping a grip on his own wand inside his robes.

"Now Crabbe, it's just some punk kids. Go back to your celebrating," Andrew said tensely, standing beside him with a worried look on his face.

"No—these little blighters need to learn their place. What's your names?" He asked gruffly.

"None of your business," James stated coldly.

"_Why you—"_

"Arthur Parker and Luna Longears," Alice squeaked.

James turned to look at her incredulously. Surely there were better aliases? But then the thought occurred to him that if they were indeed taken then that would help the Order find them if their obvious middle names and similar last names were on the record. Alice of course, he thought, was always a step ahead of him.

"Crabbe, just let it go...he's just a boy," Andrew repeated, the annoyance obvious.

Crabbe turned, shaking his head. "Fine then, just get them out of here."

Has he walked away Andrew shook his head and muttered darkly, "What am I? The baby sitter?"

He turned back to them, a scowl on his face. "You heard the man. It'd be best if you just listened, tonight isn't a good night for you to be out here," he said, looking over to where the searchers, newly initiated, were ordering another round of drinks.

"I'll do—" James began angrily but Alice cut him off.

"Yes sir, we'll just be going then sir."

Andrew smiled slightly, "I like her. You would do well to listen to her more boy."

James glared but Alice was already tugging him away before he could say anything. He hated it when people called him 'boy'.

They were only three steps away from the bar however when the bar man called them back.

"Wait! You didn't give your blood check!" He yelled.

James turned around, "Blood check?" He asked the old man behind the bar, who's chestnut hair was gelled back so flat that it look as if it had been painted on.

"Yes sonny, blood check. Where have you been?" He asked condescendingly.

"Oh, of course, the blood check," Alice said faintly, as if they had a clue what the man was referring to.

"Can't serve no mudbloods here, have to check," he said impatiently, ushering them back over to where they had been.

Andrew was still sitting there drinking his pint and he shook his head when he saw them again.

"So this just tests whether or not we're...muggleborn?" Alice asked.

"Got something to hide?" The man asked snidely.

"No! No of course not," she added. It was true after all that neither of them were muggle born.

"Alright then, hand it over," he said gesturing to James hand has he slid a piece of parchment under it.

James frowned but complied, gritting his teeth has the man drew his wand across so that a few drops of blood dripped from his palm onto the parchment which turned a shade of green, not dark enough to be a Slytherin green but close.

"Halfblood," the man grunted disdainfully.

"Has if it matters," James muttered to himself and Alice has he waved his own wand over the wound, healing it. Andrew however seemed to hear his little comment and had an amused smile at the show of rebellion however ill advised he saw it has.

"So all this does is test our blood status?" Alice asked, tentatively sticking out her own hand.

"Yes," the bar tender snapped impatiently.

"And whether you're related to any of the traitors..." The man added casually.

Alice yanked her hand back at the same times James began, "What do you mean—"

But whatever he had to ask was interrupted has the enchanted parchment still soaked with his blood turned a dark red and a shrieking alarm went off stopping the entire bar in it's tracks.

**Please Review.**

**This does have a very AU background but many of those details will be filled next chapter and in later ones has well. Their situations will be completely explained in time. **


	2. Her Son

**Chapter Two—Her Son**

The entire bar erupted into chaos. The drunken searchers charged towards them, wands raised, and the others scrambled to get out of the building and amidst it all James and Alice began to make a panicked dash for the door that they knew they would never make.

Most of the bars occupants had just heard the alarm, they hadn't seen who had triggered it. And it was with the searchers who had seen them screaming after them that they pushed through the frenzied crowd through the door.

Hand in hand, they had almost made it when a pair of hands reached out and grabbed them, pulling them into the corner and draping some sort of cloak around them before they could say anything.

James went to draw his wand but the other person twisted his wrist until he was unable.

"Ahh—" He gasped, uncomfortably at soreness from the hold.

"I'm trying to help you!"

He looked up then to see who had pulled he and Alice aside and was surprised to see Andrew, the man from the bar, sitting there in the corner he had pulled them in, huddled with them under whatever he had thrown over them.

His eyes watered from the pain in his wrist but he glared nonetheless, "Let us go!"

"So you can get killed?" Andrew asked casually.

"_Use your head," _ he growled, gripping their arms tighter.

"And why should we trust you?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because right now, in this bar, I'm the only one that doesn't want to hand you over to the dementors."

James closed his mouth, gritting his teeth and looking around from beneath the cloak.

"An Invisibility Cloak?" Alice asked, a little awestruck by it. Her fingers reached out to trace the contours of it.

Andrew shrugged, his brown eyes a little unfocused for a moment, "Family heirloom."

"Purebloods," James muttered, shaking his head.

"Half actually," Andrew replied, surprising James who didn't think he had heard him.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked fearfully, still looking out over the frenzy of people who were exiting the club, most of which had already left.

"You're going to follow my lead, and you're going to _stay _under this cloak," Andrew said definitively.

"We can fight! We're not just stupid kids y'know." James insisted, hotheadedly.

Andrew shook his head, "You will stay here." He repeated even more adamantly.

Alice shot James a warning look when he went to speak again, but he ignored her.

"You can't tell me what to do! Who do you think you are? My father?" James bit out, always seeking a fight.

Andrew growled frustratedly, "Trust me kid, I don't envy the poor sod that has to deal with you on a daily basis but right now I'm the only one that can get you back to him."

Andrew didn't see the slight flinch James had at those words, and he continued. "So you better just listen and for Merlin's sake, _shut up_."

He turned back, seeing the searchers still stumbling around, the only ones left in the bar and he never saw the James open his mouth to began again indignantly only to be silenced by Alice stomping on his foot.

'That hurt!' he mouthed to her, gesturing to where her boot was still digging in.

She just shrugged.

"Stay here," Andrew whispered without looking at them, stepping out from under the cloak himself when the searchers were distracted.

"Crabbe," he said, has he walked from out of the dark corner.

"Andrew! Where have you been?" Crabbe, the drunken one from earlier shouted, seeming somewhat more sober.

"Trying to comb the crowd for those kids of course," Andrew said has if the answer was obvious and Crabbe was stupid for even asking.

"Oh...right, of course," Crabbe nodded, seeming embarrassed by his own perceived folly.

"Where do you think the little blighters went?" Andrew asked casually.

"Well um..." Crabbe began, scratching his head.

"They obviously made it out of here, you better start checking the streets and nearby stores," Andrew stated.

"Oh—oh, of course. We were just...gathering forces?" Crabbe finished has if it was a question.

"Gathering forces?" Andrew asked, somehow managing to make it sound worse than it had when Crabbe had said it.

"I mean leaving, to um—go do that."

Another man came up beside Crabbe, seemingly completely sober and far more menacing than the big bodied bully could ever hope to be.

His blonde hair was short but slicked back and he carried a cane but had no use for it, he looked to only be in his late twenties, perhaps early thirties.

"Malfoy," Andrew greeted cooly.

"Ryan," the blonde inclined his head slightly before turning to Crabbe.

"I came has soon has I saw it...a red alert." Malfoy commented, drawling out the words slowly.

"You do realize that that means that whoever gave blood...whoever it was had Longbottom, Lovegood, Thomas, Sloper, Robbins, Ramsey, Johnson, Granger, or _Weasley _blood right? Those are the only ones that could set off a _red _alert, the core of the Order." Draco sneered.

"Of course sir," Crabbe said immediately, sweat lining his brow has his hand twitched nervously.

"Then do tell me _why,"_ Draco rolled the word, "Are you standing here in this bar instead of searching for them on the streets!"

"Oh well sir—"

"I don't need your excuses Crabbe. You're lucky that a red alert automatically triggers anti-apparation wards over the whole city, otherwise they would be long gone by now and you would have the _privilege _of explaining to the Dark Lord how you let the filthiest of the traitors escape."

Crabbe was sweating profusely, both of his hands twisting nervously.

"Yes sir...I—I was just—" He stuttered, his beady eyes darting around Malfoy.

"Get out and start searching," Malfoy hissed, gripping his cane tighter has he watched Crabbe scurry away, an entourage of searches following him.

He turned back to Andrew, his cold grey eyes narrowing even further.

"Why are you here Ryan?" Malfoy asked appraisingly.

"Just out for a pint," Andrew shrugged, completely unperturbed.

"Why don't you get back to school, play with your potion set some more," he sneered.

Andrew grinned slightly, giving a sarcastic little bow before without another word, he turned and began to walk out of the bar, but not before shooting a look to where James and Alice were that clearly said, _'follow me'._

James and Alice walked, hunched over in the cloak so that their feet would not be seen. Several times James had tried to insist they simply leave Andrew but Alice just shushed him every time and so they kept following him.

It was almost an hour later, but felt like much longer that they reached the edge of Wizarding London, and stepped into the depleted, deserted former Muggle part where there were no wards.

Has luck would have it though, right when James had been celebrating a parting of ways, another man stepped out of the shadows.

"Andrew!"

Andrew turned to the man, a wiry lean fellow with plain brown hair and unassuming features.

"Are you going back to the school?" He asked.

"Was about to, yes," Andrew stated calmly.

"Don't try to apparate, I hope you have a portkey with you. We've expanded the wards over the old trash part too."

Andrew raised his eyebrows, "Over the_ entire_ city?"

"Draco's out for blood tonight," the other man said wryly.

"I see," was all Andrew replied.

"Well then, I must be off. Just thought I would warn you," the other man shrugged before disappearing in a strange swirl of black, something that only higher level death eaters could do.

Andrew turned to face them, his expression grim. "You'll never get out tonight staying here. Come to the school with me and I can smuggle you out in the morning." He spoke to their still individual forms.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" James asked suspiciously.

"You don't." Andrew shrugged. "I'm afraid all I can say is use your intuition."

Alice looked at James under the cloak, her silvery eyes wide. She bit her lip but nodded, and James with a sigh decided to trust her judgement. Alice had wonderful intuition, something Uncle Neville always said she had gotten from her mother.

"Okay," James replied quietly. Andrew nodded and stepped forward while looking around for any one else before he slipped a hand underneath the cloak that was latched on to a portkey.

Meeting eyes for one last time, Alice and James reached up and took it together, disappearing in the next instant with a strange tug behind their navel.

OoOoOo

They both landed rather hard on their back sides on a hard stone floor. Andrew, who James noted somewhat resentfully, had landed on his feet, began to cast privacy spells around the room and ward the door.

Standing up Alice and James discarded the invisibility cloak. "Where are we?" Alice asked.

"Hogwarts," Andrew replied while closing the shutters on a window.

Alice gasped while James surveyed the room. It was comfortable enough but meagre in personal possessions. Potions ingredients were spread about the room and the only furniture other than a few shelves was a battered desk with an old leather chair sitting behind it and two wooden ones in front.

"You're a potions master?" He asked.

Andrew nodded, walking around to take a seat behind his desk. Alice uneasily sat in one of the ones across from him, James joining her in the chair beside her.

"What are we going to do exactly?" She asked.

"Stay here tonight. I can get you out tomorrow to go back to wherever you came from." Andrew shrugged.

James nodded, "Sounds good."

"But—" Andrew continued, ignoring the stiffening of both teens.

"On one condition," He stipulated, looking at both of them intently.

"Yes?" Alice asked warily.

"Take me with you," Andrew said simply.

"What?" Alice asked again has if she hadn't heard him.

"Take me with you," Andrew repeated haltingly.

"You're insane! You seriously think that we're just going to take you strolling into our homes and compromise the entire Order?" James asked.

"_If _you want to get home that is," Andrew shrugged.

"So that's your side then is it? Well you can just hand me over to _him _then because I will not sell out my family." James glared across the desk at him.

"I'm not asking you to betray them," Andrew began impatiently. "I want in. I want to join them, I have for years. But you lot are rather hard to find these days."

"And we're supposed to just believe you? I'm sorry but it'll take a bit more than intuition for that one." James replied heatedly.

Andrew sighed, leaning further back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What if I were to make a vow?" He asked.

"An unbreakable vow?" Alice's tone was disbelieving.

"Yes, an _unbreakable_ vow."

"How do we know you won't find some way to cheat it?" James asked.

"You can't cheat those," Andrew stated simply with a shrug.

James turned to Alice and the two had an entire silent conversation filled with raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes. They were oblivious to the amusement of Andrew who was watching them and wondering why they ever believed themselves discreet.

Coming to a verdict they both turned to face him. James's false blue eyes were still slightly narrowed has he looked at him.

"Alright then." He answered for both of them.

Andrew pulled out his wand and held his arm out, while James reluctantly took his hand at his instruction and Alice with his guidance performed the wand movements which were relatively simple for such serious magic.

"Do swear never to betray the Order or any of the families that live in it's protection, in any way?" James asked like he had seen McGonagall do the one time a he had seen a new member join.

"Yes."

James withdrew, looking a little shakily at Alice. For whatever reason he hadn't suspected the man would really follow through, and yet there he was, having pledged his life to the Order.

It felt strange, James thought. He had always thought it would feel important or adult to be the one to do the binding, but in hindsight he had to admit that it just made him feel wary and tired of world where such measures were necessary.

Andrew stood from his desk, walking around and letting his foot steps echo in the silence that had filled the room after the vow.

He conjured two cots in the corner with a flick of his wand before turning to face them.

"I think I'll be going to sleep then, I...need to pack some things before tomorrow morning. We'll be leaving early, in just a few hours actually." He said before walking through another doorway and closing it behind him.

James walked over to the cot and lay down staring at the ceiling.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"About one in the morning," Alice yawned, looking at her battered old watch has she lay her head down on the pillow.

"Aren't you tired?" She muttered, her eyes already closing. Her hair still black from the glamour charms was swept behind her and her altered features were already beginning to relax into sleep.

"Yeah, but I just don't feel like sleeping here. I don't think I can." James responded.

"Mmm." She mumbled, almost asleep. James rolled his eyes fondly at her and within a few moments she was snoring lightly.

Through the one window in the room James could see down to the lake, the famed Hogwarts grounds. It was the first time James had ever set eyes on it, it having been a deatheater strong hold since about eight months before he was even born. It had fallen the same night Dumbledore had died, and the same night Harry Potter had too.

It wasn't a fairy tale for him though, all he could think of has he stared at the waters edge was that that was where Voldemort had killed his father when he was only two years older than James himself was and hadn't even known that his mother was carrying him. It had after all been a completely accidental teenage pregnancy has bullies had liked to remind James over the years.

And the world had fallen apart and he had died before she had been able to tell him, or had even known herself. Instead of complaining about exams, or Quidditch, or whatever other school worries there could be, that early December night the day before they were planning to go home for Christmas break, they had watched the headmaster, most of the old Order, and Harry Potter die while they had been fighting themselves.

Sometimes he wondered what it had been like, fleeing in the dark after watching their loved ones die. He wondered who had apparated them out when it had been clear the battle was lost, had it been Hermione? Ron? His mother? He wasn't sure, no one ever talked about that night.

It was no wonder that James didn't sleep at all while he stared out at the lake.

OoOoOo

"Here put this on again," Andrew said, handing them the cloak.

"Are we going to see anyone?" Alice asked nervously.

"We shouldn't, but it's better safe than sorry." He replied, taking one last look around his office. It was still slightly dark outside, but the sun was quickly rising.

Alice opened her mouth to ask another question but James pulled her under the cloak before she could. She sent him a reproachful look but said nothing.

"Follow me," Andrew muttered, has he placed his shrunken suit case in his pocket and walked out of what had been his office.

They walked through the corridors, Alice muttering every once and a while about some anecdote her parents had told her while James absentmindedly just tried to picture his mother has a teenager. It wasn't hard for him to do, Ginny was after all only thirty two and could easily pass to be her in twenties. She was still thin and fit, her hair still vibrantly red, and although they had no photos of those days, he didn't think she must have looked dramatically different at sixteen.

His father on the other hand, he couldn't picture at all. People always told him that the two of them looked remarkably similar, but he couldn't picture himself has the man who stood up to the darkest wizard in history all those times or, his favorite bedtime story when he was younger, the man who fought a basilisk when he was twelve. And it was for that that no matter how many times he had done so over the years, he never had been able to get a clear picture of Harry Potter in his mind.

Andrew just walked ahead of them, shaking his head at them in warning if Alice's rambles grew too loud.

Soon they were at the edge of the grounds, Andrew having been right, they had seen no one. And It was then that James took his hand begrudgingly, and they disappeared with a crack.

OoOoOo

James apparated them all to the edge of the wards, in the same place he and Alice had snuck out of the last night.

Andrew was looking around at the scenery while James and Alice worked to open the wards again, his expression was unreadable.

"Take my hand," Alice commanded reaching out to Andrew.

"They're blood wards, you have to be keyed in or with some one who is to get in," James added, glancing over his shoulder.

Andrew acquiesced, nodding while some of his dirty blonde hair fell into his brown eyes.

They jumped through the ripple in the wards when it appeared, Alice has always, turning to watch it reseal behind them.

Without another word James started walking, and Andrew followed while Alice jogged to catch up.

They walked through the dense part of the forrest until it began to thin out and became the gardens and from there when it opened into the village.

Most were just starting to rise in the peaceful looking little cottages and James had been hoping he could make it home and come up with an excuse to pass off Andrew later, however he was in no such luck has Minerva McGonagall, straight off the night watch, came marching down the road towards him.

"Oh no," he muttered.

"What—" Alice began to ask, until she saw her too.

Andrew had the gall to chuckle at the situation, something that earned him a glare from James.

"What are you doing up and—Who is this?" McGonagall demanded has soon has she reached them.

"You see Professor there's a perfectly good explanation for this—" James began, holding up his hands in a placating manner.

"Is there?" McGonagall asked skeptically.

"You see—"

"Who is he?" She interrupted, referring to Andrew.

"I'm Andrew Ryan," he said, stepping forward and offering out a hand to shake.

She took it warily, searching his face the entire time. "I don't recall seeing you in these parts before Mr. Ryan."

"No ma'am, you wouldn't." He replied lightly.

She turned back to Alice and James, "Are you to tell me that you two—"

"He took an unbreakable vow not to betray the order!" Alice gushed out, speaking very quickly.

It did not have the result she was looking for.

"You two performed an _unbreakable vow!" _She all but screeched.

"Um...yes?" James answered.

"I'm taking you to your mother," she said simply.

"How do you even recognize us with the glamours?" James asked defeatedly, gesturing to his still blue eyes, blonde hair, and softer chin.

"I have known you since you were born, do you really think a few glamours would change make you unrecognizable to me?" McGonagall asked exasperatedly.

Alice and James hung their heads sheepishly in embarrassment.

"And you—" She turned back to Andrew, looking at him again scrutinizingly. "—you are coming with me. I'm afraid you can't just walk into the Order without being thouroughly questioned. You might have to perform that vow again too."

"I'll do whatever it takes," Andrew answered earnestly.

"Alright then, James, Alice, I'm taking you to your parents. Mr. Ryan I'll just be summoning someone to take—"

"No need Minnie, I can take care of it," a friendly male voice came from behind them.

Alice flinched, a grimace coming over his face.

McGonagall and Andrew turned to face the new comer, "Oh Neville dear, I'm afraid you'll have some other things to deal with."

"What do mean?" Neville Longbottom asked, pushing a few pre-maturely silver hairs out his eyes. He had grown into a pleasant looking man, with his head of mostly dark brown locks with a few distinguishing silver strands here and there and his friendly blue eyes were still just as kind has they had always been.

McGonagall in answer to his question reached down and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, spinning her to face him.

He looked at her for a long moment, closely studying her face.

"_Alice?" _He asked, the surprise evident in his voice. She gave a sheepish nod.

"We _really _need to work on our glamour charms," James muttered, earning a light swat to the back of his head from McGonagall who heard him.

"You see Neville, your daughter and her—" she looked at James, "—_accomplice_, apparently...well I'm not entirely sure of the story but I believe they left the safety of the wards and brought back a new member," she said dryly, gesturing to Andrew with her hand.

"Mm," was all Neville said, looking down at Alice with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Just tell your Mum the nargles convinced us to do it," James muttered to Alice, earning himself another light swat to the back of his head from McGonagall.

"Well then," he replied after a moment, stepping forward to put a hand on Alice's back and guide her away. "You're right, I do have some business to attend to."

"I'll send Mad Eye on my way to the house," he called over his shoulder has he marched Alice away, who sent one last downtrodden look to James who frowned sympathetically, well aware he was about to meet the same fate with a, in his opinion, much shorter tempered parent.

It was awkward for James has he, Andrew, and McGonagall stood there in silence waiting for Mad Eye to arrive. He shifted from foot to foot nervously, then again MadEye always made him nervous and combined with the fact he was about to have to face his mother with his wrongdoing, he was left somewhat queasy.

Finally the old Auror trudged up the hill on his wooden leg, his magical eye swirling around a little wildly like it often did in the mornings.

"Minerva," he greeted.

"Alastor," McGonagall replied, and James arched an eyebrow somewhat, he always forgot that Mad Eye actually did have another name and that his mother simply hadn't named him that. Then again he reminded himself, Mad Eye hadn't even gotten the magical eye until after he had lost his real one when he was already in his fifties. Sometimes he even forgot that Mad Eye must have indeed had a mother like every other person, it was just simply easier to imagine him springing up from the ground to fight dark wizards then it was a bawling baby.

The mental image of a little baby with his magical eye made James both chuckle and grimace. Something which earned him another stern look from McGonagall.

"Well then, let's get you to your Mother," McGonagall said, looking at James after Andrew and McGonagall had departed for the meeting house.

"Oh _yes_, lets." James replied with sarcastic enthusiasm. Something which earned him another swat to the back of his head.

OoOoOo

Ginny Weasley tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was still long like it had been since she was fourteen, flowing down well into her lower back. Hermione had tried to convince her to cut it once but Ginny found she couldn't even though it would have been more practical, her long hair reminded her of better times. And these days she often needed such reminders.

She frowned at the burnt bacon and overly runny eggs has she placed them on the plates. She never had had her mother's talent in the kitchen, even Ron could cook better than her. But still, food was food.

"James!" She called, just loud enough for her voice to drift into the small upstairs.

She wasn't overly surprised when she received no response, James was after all part Weasley and as such could sleep through almost anything.

She walked upstairs to wake him and was shocked to reach his messy room and find his bed empty.

She frowned, a little worry starting to grow in the pit of her stomach. Drawing her robe tighter around her self she walked back down stairs.

"He could of just stayed over at Hermione's..." She muttered to herself, reminding herself that he had been with his godparents last night while she had been in a meeting with Minerva and Kennedy about some Order business.

But has she walked out of her front door to walk next door to her sister in-law and her brother's, she was startled to be greeted with the sight of Minerva coming up the lawn, clutching beside her a blonde haired boy.

A blonde haired boy that on closer look Ginny was certain was her son, although he did have glamours altering his coloration and chin.

She simply raised an eyebrow at the pair has they reached her.

"Ginny, I believe your son has some explaining to do."

OoOoOo

Ginny turned away from him, where he sat on a stool at the kitchen bar. She placed her hands on either side of the sink and looked out of the window where she could see the lake. Lakes however no longer always reminded her of good things so she settled instead for focusing on the wood paneling of the window.

She took deep and even breaths and tried to find a way to something other than scream, which even though it was what she felt like doing, she wasn't sure would accomplish what she wanted.

Ginny had long learned, and reflected about her own parents, to come to the conclusion that it wasn't her mother's method of lecturing but he father's that had been the best.

When she finally turned around it was with a very disappointed expression, one that she earnestly did not have to fake. She was incredibly disappointed that he could be so reckless and stupid, although she wasn't sure why she hadn't expected it. He was after all a product of she and Harry, their fifteen year old selves had been paragons for both reckless and sometimes very stupid.

"James..." She began tiredly, looking up and at least mollified somewhat to see his deeply ashamed expression.

"Why did you do it?" She finally settled for, wanting to hear his reasoning.

"I just...I hate being trapped here all the time Mum—I just wanted to see something other than this village." He replied.

She nodded understandingly, it didn't make it less idiotic but she supposed at fifteen she could understand.

"That was incredibly stupid you know," she said casually although it was anything but.

"You...or Alice...both of you could have been killed," she replied evenly, placing a finger under his chin to make him look in her the eye. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the slight annoyance that the glamour charms were still in place and she was looking into fake blue eyes.

Although she could still see the remorse in them.

"I'm sorry Mum," he said quietly, his voice cracking a little.

She looked away again before turning back to him.

"No flying for two months...and I'll have to ask around, but I'm going to be finding some odd jobs for you to do every evening around the village for the next two, to help out. Clearly you need to be more occupied to keep you out of trouble."

"Yes Mum," James replied, still just has quiet. His head was bowed in shame, she knew Minerva, who had also stayed to hear the story, had lectured him long and well.

"Alright then, go get cleaned up." She said.

He nodded and hopped of the stool, walking over to the stairs. He had only begun to step up them when she called him back.

"Yeah Mum?" He asked warily from the foot of the stairs.

"_If_ you can behave these next couple of months and prove to me that you are mature enough, I might talk to MadEye about letting you join on some of the supply hunts."

The shock on his face might have made her laugh at a different time.

"That only _if, _though James, you still have a lot to prove to me and you would still have to pass all of Mad Eye's tests," she explained.

He nodded enthusiastically anyways, before turning around and dashing upstairs has if he was afraid she would revoke it if he stuck around.

Ginny shook her head. It was time she thought, for him to start taking part in those. Besides, she consoled herself, supply hunting trips were not very dangerous, and it was a good way for him to feel involved. Although she did decide that dangerous or not, she herself would make sure she went out with every party that he did when the day came.

He was fifteen, and it was time for her to start really preparing him for the world outside, something she had been doing in small ways since he was born.

She wasn't going to be Molly. She had loved her mother, but in the end all the coddling had only left her naive and unprepared on that final December night. Deatheaters after all, didn't care if you were a child.

OoOoOo

Minerva, after staying to hear James story didn't make it to the meeting house until it had almost ended. Has she entered many were already leaving.

"What happened," she asked Alastor has she walked in.

He shrugged, "Gave the vow...he can't betray us. Though his story does sound, _interesting." _

"Interesting?" She questioned, her eyes trained on the mysterious Mr. Ryan who was across the room, easily conversing with Dean Thomas.

"Apparently born in England, with a muggle for a mother and an American wizard for a father. Lived here until he was eight, before moving to Canada where his father home schooled him."

"Home schooled?" Minerva asked, it was unusual for magical children once they were old enough to learn magic, no parent could after all have a mastery of every subject.

"Apparently," Mad Eye replied, although his voice held the same skepticism.

"Hmm."

"Anyways, came back to dear old England right before it all went to hell and ended up trapped in the country when..._they _took over. They threatened his mother, and so he complied. Starting working for them and ended up teaching potions at Hogwarts eventually. His mother though recently passed from old age and so he finally decided to break away when he saw Potter and Longbottom."

"A potions master?" She asked.

"Yes, you do recall how the last one of those turned out?" Alastor asked dryly but she ignored him.

"We have been needing one of those actually to teach the children. We can teach them basic potions but Alice and James are ready to moved on to more advanced brewing that even Ginny has had a hard time explaining to them although she can do it herself." Minerva said absentmindedly, almost to herself.

"You would think if Weasley could do them she could teach them," Mad Eye snorted.

Minerva shook her head, "Ginny had to learn the very practical side of things and rely mostly on natural talent for it. She didn't get the time in school to learn the advanced theory..."

"Who needs the theory anyway?" Alastor grumbled.

"Have you settled where he'll be staying while he settles in?"

"No, haven't got to that yet." He said gruffly.

She sighed, "Every where is so full with all the families growing. I'm not sure who has room."

They were silent for a moment.

"What about Weasley?" Mad Eye suggested.

"Ginny?"

"It is just her and her son in that cottage, they could probably spare room for him for a little while. Besides, way he tells it he saved that boy's skin. I think she could spare some room for him for a while." Moody explained.

"Hmm, that's a good idea, and I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind. I'll just take him over to her now."

"Anymore news on the spy," she asked in an even quieter voice.

"No," Mad Eye answered stiffly. She gave Moody a departing nod to and made her way over to the blonde haired man where he was standing with Mr. Thomas.

"...well it's all a matter of—oh, hello Professor," Mr. Ryan greeted her has she approached them.

She smiled grimly, "It hasn't been 'professor' for a long time, you can call me Minerva, Mr. Ryan."

"Only if you call me Andrew," he replied lightly.

"Of course," she replied genially.

"Alastor and I think we've found you somewhere to stay for a while and I was wondering if you could accompany me to inquire about that," she asked kindly.

"Of course," he nodded.

He turned back to Dean, "It was good speaking to you Mr. Thomas."

"Likewise," the tall, dark skinned man replied, turning away from them has he saw his wife, a muggle woman who had joined them years ago, approach.

Minerva began to make her way to the door with Andrew following her until they reached the fresh air outside.

"Who will I be staying with?" He asked.

"Well I have to ask first, but I believe Ginny will have no problem finding a little room for you for a while." Minerva replied.

"_Ginny Weasley?" _He asked, his voice changing from the almost unnerving casual tone he had had the entire time she had spoken with him, to an excited, almost desperate tone.

"Yes?" She asked, eyeing him questionably. His composure seemed to all at once fall back into perfect place.

"I've um—head about her."

"Oh...yes," Minerva responded, although some part of her suspected there was more too it than that. It was a plausible explanation, Ginny was quite infamous after all amongst the death eaters.

"I think you'll probably end up sharing a room with her son," Minerva added has they ambled down the street that passed through the row of cottages.

"Her son?" She turned to look at him, for the second time in two minutes struck by his tone. This however wasn't one of excitement but more...resignation, perhaps even sadness.

"Yes, quite a trouble maker that boy sometimes." Minerva replied, although she could not keep the fond smile from appearing on her face.

Andrew was silent a long time and she let him be has they continued walking.

"So I assume her husband will also be there?" He finally spoke.

She looked at him, shaking her head. "Ginny isn't married."

"But who—"

Whatever he had to say was interrupted by them arriving at the cottage.

Minerva knocked softly on the door and was greeted a moment later by Ginny, who had changed into a casual white shirt and jeans.

"Oh, well come in," she invited, looking quizzically at Andrew who was gazing at her with an unreadable expression but saying nothing.

"Ginny this is Andrew Ryan, the man who was with James last night." Minerva introduced has they stood in the small entrance hall of her cottage near the foot of the stairs.

Ginny's eyes widened in recognition and she held her hand out. "Thank you so much," she told him earnestly while she shook his hand.

However he replied with the last thing Minerva had expected.

"Who is James?" He asked, seeming to have no idea what they were talking about.

"The boy that brought you here last night," Minerva replied.

"Oh...he never did tell me his name." He answered.

"In fact where is my son? He needs to thank you." Ginny added.

"What exactly does your son need to thank me for?" Andrew asked quizzically but Ginny ignored him.

"James!" She called.

The young man in questions came bounding down the stairs, having to catch himself in a stumble from rushing which brought small smiles of amusement to both Ginny and Minerva's faces.

"It's you!" Andrew exclaimed, and they both turned to see him, once again surprised at his outburst.

"Oh...I forgot to mention that Ginny's son is the one from last night." Minerva added, a touch of sincere gratitude entering her tone.

"Don't say it like that Aunt Minnie, you make it sound like we just had some one night stand or something. It was much more than that!" The boy dramatically replied, placing hand over his heart and pretending to swoon before smiling at his own joke.

Minerva rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh," Andrew commented, still seeming nonplussed has he stared at the boy trying to reconcile him with the person from the previous night and his new identity has Ginny Weasley's son.

Ginny however was shaking her head at he son, "Take those glamours off James will you?"

"I forgot they were on!" He defended, but complied has he pulled out his wand.

"He's wearing glam—" Andrew began to ask, but fell silent has the glamours melted away to reveal the black haired, green eyed, stubborn jawed teenager.

He surprised Minerva again when he immediately asked, with wide eyes and in a somewhat demanding and yet at the same time surprised tone, _"How old is he?"_

**Please Review.**

**More AU back ground info will be filled in soon. **


	3. Adjustments

**Chapter Three—Adjustments **

"And don't...look—just stay on _that _side of the room," James gestured over to where Andrew was standing beside the other bed. James had even drawn a line across the floor to separate the two areas.

Andrew, who James had thought seemed rudely unfocused ever since he had come into their home, just nodded. He was still acting like he wasn't even paying attention. James rolled his eyes and turned around to where he was putting his clean clothes into the dresser drawer quite forcefully to vent his irritation.

He was swiftly coming to the conclusion that he didn't like Andrew, not after the high handed way he had acted last night (although James begrudgingly admitted that he had saves their arses) and not after the unfocused, spacey way he had treated their hospitality since he had come into their home.

And _certainly _not for the _lingering _glances that James had noticed the man sending his mother.

"Right...thanks," Andrew belatedly responded, in the same distant voice he had been using since he had arrived.

James gritted his teeth in irritation. "Yeah, no problem," he muttered, wishing there was a way to pawn the man off on some other cottage in the village. He knew though that his mother would be incredulous if he even suggested it. Much to James annoyance, she was under the impression that Andrew was some kind of child saving hero and had gone out of her way to be as polite and helpful to him as she could.

She was even downstairs attempting to make a decent dinner to welcome him.

Ginny Weasley hated cooking, everyone knew it. Not only did she hate it but she was awful at it, and James who had been looking forward to Hermione's good food was heavily disappointed to hear that they were now going to celebrate Andrew's new life with the Order by eating a 'good' home cooked meal.

James had pointed out that even if they ate somewhere else it would still be home-cooked (it wasn't as if they had a restaurant), it would simply be _better cooked. _His mother of course, had glared at him for that statement.

Hermione apparently had said she just wasn't comfortable with company with Ron and Rose both having colds and needing looking after. Which had just sent James's mood spiraling down. He could have after-all talked to his younger cousins, or just somehow avoided Andrew more with more people, something he knew he could not accomplish with just the three of them.

James, in a desperate bid, had suggested the wealth of other uncles and friends, but Ginny said she didn't want to overwhelm Andrew his very first night there. James had rolled his eyes at that.

He finished stuffing his last sock in the drawer with an angry push, before closing it roughly. He turned back around and was startled to see Andrew still just standing beside the other bed.

Standing beside the other bed and _staring_ at James as if he some sort of anomaly.

"_What?" _James asked, looking down at himself to see if there was anything strange he wasn't aware of. There wasn't.

"Hmm?" Andrew asked, shaking his head a little like he was batting a thought away.

James raised an eyebrow but decided it wasn't even worth it and just walked out of the room. His room had always been a place he could escape to when he needed some time to himself.

_But now,_ he reflected sourly, it had been invaded by the enemy.

OoOoOo

"Thank you so much for making dinner," Andrew said with a bright smile despite the burnt food.

"Oh...well—you're very welcome," Ginny replied, seeming a little taken back by anyone being grateful for her cooking. She sent James a look that clearly said he should be more appreciative like _Andrew, _but James ignored it with a scowl.

They sat in the small nook that served as the dining room, their little table surrounded by the three chairs they were using. James sat in an old plain white t-shirt and muggle jeans, Ginny was dressed like-wise as casually and only Andrew wore wizarding robes.

Ginny had warned him before dinner not to mention it, stating that while masquerading as a death eater it wasn't like he could have acquired muggle clothing.

James had made some comment about _'masquerading...yeah right,' _and had gotten a dark look and a banishment from the kitchen until dinner was ready.

Their kitchen was open to their living room and when they had more company they often just ate there. It was a very small, modest cottage, but James had always liked it.

He twirled around the burnt vegetables on his plate, making a sour face as he continued to listen to the conversation between them.

"...well it's a quite a long story..."

"Oh, we have time!" Ginny laughed. _Laughed? _James looked up, glancing to his mother, to Andrew and then back again at his mother. Why had she laughed? He hadn't said _anything_ funny!

James shot a suspicious look at Andrew but didn't say anything, instead he continued to twirl his vegetables around his fork while he watched them.

"...and then it caught on fire." Ginny finished with her customary story about James's first accidental magic.

"Well, I'm happy it grew back. It would be a shame to loose such beautiful hair," Andrew replied, looking at Ginny's long, vivid red hair and giving her a winning smile.

James dropped his fork in alarm. _No, not again! _He had seen that look on too many men's faces, he knew what it meant.

It wasn't that he didn't want his mother to find someone. Well...maybe for a while he didn't. It was just that—everything was so good with just the two of them. They loved each other, and although he got into trouble sometimes they had such a close relationship. James just didn't want to see that end, didn't want to add another person into the mix where he wasn't even sure they would fit.

However he was beginning to realize that in two years he would be of age, and that he did want his mother to be happy. She _deserved _someone, she really did. He was still hoping however that she would just hold out until he came of age, he didn't really want to deal with some man trying to parent him just because he married his Mum, but he was accepting that if it happened before then, and it made his Mum happy, then he could learn to live with it.

He _did not _however think, that he could learn to live with Andrew.

He watched again while the slimy, _supposed_ ex-deatheater _flirted_ with Ginny, who didn't seem to notice he was doing so. His eyes narrowed further when the man complimented her cooking again—she could not cook!

"...yeah, well our potions gardens didn't come until later. It was Rose's idea really, remember James? James?" She prompted, lightly nudging his side with her elbow.

"Mmm?" he asked, snapping back to reality from his study of Andrew's behavior.

"The garden James...Rose..." She trailed off looking at him incredulously, he generally launched into the story at the slightest opening.

"Oh..._Oh," _He replied, smiling a little slyly. "The _dog..." _He leaned back in his chair and took a long, dramatic pause.

"Well you see...my little cousin Rosie, very smart girl, _distrusting of stangers—" _He shot a pointed look to Andrew. "—found this dog a few years ago. Begged Aunt Hermione to keep it for weeks until she and Ron finally accepted it, well Uncle Ron was pretty enthusiastic about it from the start actually. Anyways, but the dog had some kind of cancer or something. I'm not sure about the details of what exactly was wrong with it, but Rose was determined to save it. She got the whole village behind her for it," James said, a fond look in his eye.

"She was only five at the time and we didn't have the potions garden yet. And that's what was needed to save the dog. The potions market had just closed completely to us a few months before and everyone was already panicking about that. They were trying to take muggle drugs instead which don't work well on magical people. But Rose, she was the one who came up with the idea to have a magical garden in the first place. And at first everyone thought it was impossible, but then Neville found some obscure book on atmospheric charms and soon we started planting plants that could be used in potions. And after a few months we had most of the plants needed to save the dog, he lived and we became mostly self sufficient in potions." James finished, much more simply than he normally did. Normally he was quite the story teller but it seemed he was done.

Until he began to continue, "But you see...the treatment made the dog a little—_aggressive _shall we say. He's viciously mauled three men who he thought threatened our family. He's particularly protective of _Mum." _James added, looking a little smugly at Andrew who seemed unfazed.

"You don't say?" He asked casually.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at the new ending. _ Since when had Greasy mauled anyone?_

Licked maybe, but to her memory he had never remotely mauled, or even thought about it.

"What's his name?" Andrew asked, turning to Ginny as he ran his hand through his blonde hair to push it out of his eyes.

"Well since he inspired the potions garden and all...and he does have a bit of a messy streak where his fur is concerned, we drew some inspiration from our school days—" She began but was interrupted by James.

"Greasy, his name is Greasy," James answered.

Andrew burst out laughing, throwing his head back with the exuberance of it and soon they all joined in, even James.

Later that night when Ginny was almost asleep, she idly wondered how Andrew had understood the joke in the name? He had said he hadn't attended Howarts...? But soon the thought was lost as she drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOo

James had fallen asleep hours ago. He had been so exhausted by the night before and the long day that unconsciousness had claimed him the moment he laid down.

Which he thought was for the best, had he not fallen asleep immediately he was sure the resentment of Andrew being right across from him would have irritated him too much to rest.

However early that morning, a good hour or more earlier he guessed than he had been planning to wake, he felt something that stirred him from deep sleep into at first a kind of half wakefulness.

Fingers were brushing his fringe back from his face. He could almost feel the stare that was studying his features although he kept his eyes closed.

He immediately assumed it was his mother, after-all who else would be in his room messing with his hair? Although he had to admit that this was new and strange even for her, but he decided in light of the fact that he could have been killed the last night she was probably having some kind of sentimental moment or something.

However a second later he began to realize something. The fingers were not quite right to be his mother. He wasn't sure what his mother's hands were _exactly _like, but he had a pretty good idea that whoever it was that was now brushing his hair back again, was not her.

His eyes almost popped open in alarm but he commanded himself to keep them closed. The situation of opening them just seemed too awkward.

When he felt them move away and heard their footsteps heading toward the bathroom he cracked his eyes open just enough to see them.

It was Andrew.

OoOoOo

"My, aren't you down here early," Ginny remarked, watching James sit down at the kitchen bar, a little disoriented looking.

"Yeah...Mum..." He began seeming confused on what he had been about to say.

Ginny raised an eyebrow while scraping some eggs onto the three plates she had out, scowling a little when she saw that they were yet again burnt.

"Yes James?" She asked when he continued to sit there very befuddled looking.

James was still contemplating what had happened upstairs while he stared aimlessly at the table surface.

On the one hand it was a relief that he didn't have to worry about any strange advances towards his mother anymore.

On the other hand it was disturbing for him to be sharing a room with someone who apparently had such..._feelings. _

Not that he had a problem with people who were that _way, _he just didn't think it was really appropriate for them to be room mates.

"I think Andrew is on the other team." He finally just blurted out.

Ginny continued trying to scrape the burnt eggs of the skillet and James marveled at her lack of reaction.

"What did you say? I misheard—"

"Mum I think Andrew is...he—I think he likes er—not girls. I think he prefers men..._romantically_." James clarified.

Ginny put the skillet down and stared at James for a long while.

"Why exactly do you think this?" She asked finally.

"He fancies me!"

She furrowed her brows, "James, I know you're quite the catch—" She said grinning a little at his embarrassed blush. "—but I don't think Mr. Ryan fancies you."

"No Mum! He was messing with my hair while I was sleeping this morning! Twirling his fingers in it! That is not normal bloke behavior!" He insisted adamantly.

"Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" Ginny asked, missing the skillet with some of the bacon she had been trying to toss into it and bending down to pick it off the floor and put it in without a second thought. It was a common occurrence for her.

James made a slight face watching the incident but didn't say anything, he had seen her do that with many times throughout the years. At least now the food didn't constantly contain long red hairs like it had when he was little.

"No. I know I didn't imagine it." He repeated firmly.

"I just...I really—" Ginny began.

"Mum!" James ran his own fingers dramatically through his hair. "Not normal bloke behavior!"

She turned back to the bacon to flip it over but accidently sent one piece flying into the wall. Quickly peeling it off with her fingertips she put it back into the pan.

"Well...why don't you go to Hermione's and see how they're doing, she might need some help with everyone sick. At least entertain Hugo or something for the next hour so I can talk to him, alright?" She asked.

"Okay." He nodded, grateful she didn't expect him to hang around for that chat.

"He _did _compliment my cooking." James heard her mumble to herself. He wasn't sure what that had to with anything, after-all Kevin and Reginald had been partners for a decade and they refused to have dinner with them if Ginny was the one cooking.

He did quickly ate the one piece of bacon that had been spared the floor and the wall and scurried past Andrew on the stairs without meeting his eyes. Quickly changing he snuck out of the back door and was on his way to his cousin's house, he could use Uncle Ron's humor to cheer him up with the morning he was having.

OoOoOo

Ginny appraised Andrew more critically when he entered the room, trying to notice any detail that had escaped her notice the previous night.

"Morning," she said absentmindedly, not realizing that the bacon was still on the fire and rapidly turning black while she was studying her guest.

"Morning," Andrew replied cheerfully, not noticing yet what was amiss in her behavior.

She turned around quickly and pulled the skillet off of the fire when she began to smell the smoke. Cringing she scraped the dismal bacon onto a plate and served it to Andrew. He however didn't even look down at the food but was studying her instead.

She looked up, a little caught of guard when she noticed where his eyes were. Shaking herself however she tried to think of a way to begin the conversation.

"So, anyone special anywhere?" She asked, deciding that was as good of a start as she could think of.

"Hmm?" He asked seeming confused by the question and a little dazed which Ginny attributed to having just woken up.

"Do you have anyone, y'know waiting for you anywhere? Someone..._special?" _Ginny prompted.

"Oh...no I don't." He said, something a little strange in his tone.

She sighed. She had been hoping he would have an answer that would clear the matter entirely without her having to be direct.

"Why do you ask?" She saw that he was giving her a grin that could only be described has...cheeky? She wasn't sure what exactly the expression was, but it wasn't one that she had seen many men give her who weren't interested in women.

"Well..." She plowed on, deciding she needed to clear the air to make everyone's life easier.

"You see...James—he um...he thinks you're gay." She finally just said bluntly, subtly had never been a strong suit of hers anyway.

Andrew spluttered looking at her incredulously but she went on.

"And y'know that's fine it you are, we have a couple here actually that are great friends of ours...it's just, well I think James isn't entirely comfortable sharing a room with you and...Well neither am I if that is the case. I mean, it's not that I don't think you're a good bloke and all it's just that, if James was a daughter I wouldn't let you share a room with him, it just wouldn't be appropriate and if you are _interested in men_—well you are still welcome to stay here of course but we just need to switch the rooming arrangements a little."

Ginny looked up at him finally a little breathless from her ramble.

"_I'm not gay!" _He squeaked, his voice very high. Noticing this he blushed and ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck while he cleared his throat.

"I'm not gay." He repeated, in a firmer voice.

"Are you sure? I mean really, it's fine if you are. We can just switch rooms and—"

"I'm not gay!" He repeated.

"Oh...well, never-mind then." She replied not sure what to say.

"What—What made him think I was?" He asked.

"Well...he said you were...brushing his hair or something this morning." She replied vaguely.

"Oh...he was um—feverish this morning. I was checking his temperature."

"Really he seemed fine just a minute ago?"

"It was one of those quick fevers y'know that burn out er—_quickly. _Yeah, so that..._feverish." _He trailed off, his voice progressing to mumbling has he seemed to loose confidence in what he was saying.

"Alright then." Ginny cleared her throat not wishing to talk about the awkward subject anymore.

Right as she was about to excuse herself from the room however Andrew began speaking rather rapidly.

"He wasn't feverish. The truth is...it—I wanted to tell you last night but there was just so much going on and I was a little more than _shocked _to discover..." He trailed off, nervously brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"So you are gay?" Ginny asked.

"No!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "No. I'm not—I like women. Well one woman—_the point is_ that I'm not gay." He finished rather frustratedly.

He took a deep breath and looked up into her still quizzical eyes.

"What I was trying to tell you," he said, his face and voice much softer as he reached over and took her hand. She glanced down at their intertwined hands confusedly but did not pull away, her curiosity for what he was about to say too much for her to object.

"Ginny, I know this will be hard to believe but—"

"Ginny there's going to a meeting in five minutes."

Andrew dropped her hand as they both twirled around startled to where Minerva McGonagall was sticking her head through the front door.

"A meeting? But there isn't one—" Ginny began.

"I know, there's been an...incident. I can't explain now, I have to inform this side of the meeting. Just be there." And with that she was gone.

"Well I guess we'd better leave then." Ginny said, forgetting the previous moment while Andrew disappeared up the stairs to change.

OoOoOo

"Checkmate."

James rolled his eyes and reset the board. "Y'know, everyone thinks you're some kind of chess genius. But really I just think you must have found some sly way to cheat, no one's _that_ good."

Ron chuckled, "I guess you'll just have to accept Jamie boy that you'll never beat your dear old Uncle."

"Don't call me that." James replied sourly.

"What got you knickers in a twist?" Ron asked while he lazily moved his bishop.

"Life...and the fact that I come with a good heart to entertain my poor bed-ridden Uncle and all he does is mock me." James replied rather dramatically.

"Good heart my arse. Ginny sent you over here." Ron corrected, a cough breaking his words.

"Well that too."

"New roommate bothering you?" Ron asked him while they continued to move their pieces around. James frowning when his queen met a bludgeoned death.

"Yeah a little...wait you know about that already?" He asked.

"We live in a tiny village James, everyone knows about it. It was kind of big news, well that and you're little escapade that you drug Alice on."

"Maybe Alice is the one that talked me into it while I was trying to convince her we should come home and obey our parents." James deadpanned.

Ron shot him a disbelieving look and they both broke into sniggers.

"Okay...so maybe that's not _exactly _what happened." He amended.

"Yeah I didn't—"

They both looked up when Hermione came bustling into the room, her hair pulled back into a messy bun.

"Ron they've called a meeting, somethings happened and I—" She began very hurriedly.

Ron stood and threw his robes over his pajamas.

"No you're sick you need to rest and—"

"'Mione, they don't call an emergency meeting without an emergency. I'm going. I'll be fine." He interrupted. She gave him a disapproving look but didn't say anything.

"I'm coming too." James said quickly standing.

"James—" Hermione began but Ron held a hand up.

"We might as well let him. He's Harry and Ginny's kid, Merlin knows that if we don't he'll just get into more trouble trying to figure out what it was about anyways."

Throwing her hands up in the air Hermione turned around muttering to herself about the male species while giving Rose directions to watch over Hugo.

OoOoOo

James found Ginny in the crowd and went to stand beside her. Andrew was talking to Mad-Eye and everyone seemed a little subdued while they waited for the meeting to begin. Everyone was looking around, sighs of relief when they spotted a friend. They were all wondering who was missing, that was what the topic of these no-notice meetings seemed to almost always be about.

"Everyone here?" Mad-Eye barked out gruffly. The silence served has his confirmation while he stared around the room.

Blunt as always he went straight to the point.

"There's been a leak. One of our spies has been compromised." He explained.

McGonagall stepped forward, "This information was known by very few and we have testimonials taken this morning under veritaserum, this information was only ever told within the safety of their home amongst people that have proven they are not the traitor."

"What this means to you lot is—" Mad-Eye interrupted, swiveling his eye around. "—whatever slimy bastard is doing this is doing it with listening devices. Inside homes."

"We couldn't detect anything where this happened and we're not sure what we're dealing with," McGonagall went on worriedly.

"So if it's sensitive information...don't say it all."

OoOoOo

The meeting went on another hour. Questions were asked and what details could be given were spared, but it did little to change the bottom line of the situation.

Everyone left a little shaken. It was strange to think that the village which had always seemed so safe, and it's inhabitants who had always seemed to loyal, was now dangerous. That somehow it was possible for even their homes to be invaded, for the whispered conversations given to the most trusted loved ones to be stolen, it was all unsettling.

Andrew who was walked beside them dejectedly, even James noticed looked like he had the world dropped onto his shoulders from the meeting. And he, James thought, hadn't even lived in the village long enough to feel the sting of betrayal at the information.

Nevertheless the man looked like he had just been denied his heart's desire with the heavy way he carried his features and the tightness in his brown eyes.

"Did you talk to Andrew?" James asked, suddenly remembering what now seemed like a lifetime ago but in reality had only been two hours.

"Yes...you were wrong about that." Ginny explained, her voice unfocused as she was still clearly thinking about the meeting.

"The hair thing?" He asked skeptically.

"You were feverish."

"Feverish?"

Her reply was lost as both of them had their attention drawn to the approaching Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked nervous and like her mind was whirling faster than anyone could keep up with, Ron on the other hand looked relaxed. Sick and tired, but the stress lines on everyone else's faces over the news weren't there on his.

Andrew who had been ambling a few feet away from James and Ginny, looking like he was rather lost, seem to snap into alertness when he saw them approach.

There was a somewhat awkward silence between the five of them until Ron spoke.

"Well, I guess we'll have to play more Quidditch and talk less." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Ginny cracked a wry grin, wishing it was that simple.

He turned to Andrew, "You must be the Mr. Ryan I've heard so much about." He said, offering a hand to him.

Andrew reached out and shook his hand. James and Ginny both watched the strangely emotional expression on his face when he looked at Ron and Hermione.

He brought his eyes back to Ron and James was surprised to notice that they were a little wet with tears that were not falling, making them shine brightly.

"It's—It's great to meet you." He finally replied quietly, his voice cracking a little.

James turned to Ginny with his eyebrow raised.

"He said he wasn't." She shrugged.

**Please Review **


	4. Deals With The Devil

**Chapter Four—Deals with the Devil**

"Where's Mum?" James asked, looking around the room for her. There were four rooms in the school house. He and Alice had one all to themselves and whoever was teaching them at the time, they being far older than the other kids.

McGonagall was their regular teacher, but Mad-Eye helped with the Defensive Magic sometimes, just like Neville helped with Herbology and Poppy taught them healing and Ginny always helped with potions.

"You have a new teacher taking over for potions, both of you have progressed beyond a little what Ginny can teach theory on, she can still help you with the practical though it you need it," McGonagall answered from her desk.

"A new teacher—" Alice began questionably but James interrupted her.

"No! No—no..._no_," he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"James! What's wrong James?" Alice asked, patting him on the back concernedly.

"Don't you see?" He said, looking up from his hands to give her a severely distressed look.

"See what?" She asked, still confused what he was going on about.

"It's going to be _him!" _

She opened her mouth to ask him to clarify but it proved unnecessary as Andrew Ryan came striding through the door, smiling at McGonagall. "I can take it from here Minerva."

James buried his face into his hands again. Alice rolled her eyes but patted him on the back in mock sympathy.

"Thank you, Andrew," McGonagall smiled, leaving the room but sending a 'you better behave' look to James before she did.

"So it's_ Andrew_ now...been here three days and just won over everybody hasn't he?" James muttered darkly, Alice ignored him.

Andrew shut the door behind McGonagall and turned to face them. He walked over to their desks and looked at the potions supplies they had ready, and he picked up their books and looked at what they had been reading. He did all of this without saying anything.

Alice opened her mouth several times to speak but fell silent every time.

"You are equivalent a sixth year at Hogwarts in Potions now?" He asked, his voice suggested he already knew but just wanted a confirmation.

Seeing as James was still glaring at him, Alice answered for them both. "Yes sir, we took what McGonagall said was a Potions OWL equivalent two months ago."

"And how did you do?" He asked, seeming honestly curious.

Alice glanced at James but saw he was still stubbornly scowling and so answered for him again, "E's sir, both of us."

"Good." Andrew said, walking around the desks so he stood in front of them.

"But not good enough. Exceeds Expectations might not be enough to save your lives someday, and it won't be enough to end this war. You have to hold yourself to a higher standard—in all your magic; you have to be outstanding." He said, he spoke quietly but with a seriousness that made even James stop scowling and listen. He didn't seem to be lecturing them like McGonagall did when she wanted them to do better, he just said it as if he were stating a simple fact.

"From what I've seen and heard, I think you both have a lot of potential. You're both clever, quick learners and powerful." Andrew continued.

Alice beamed at the praise and James had to actively stop himself from doing so as well, in order to maintain his glare.

"But, you also, from what I've seen, tend to be reckless, think you know more magic than you actually do, and—" He looked directly at James, "—overload yourself with your mouth beyond what your wand can pay."

James opened his mouth to protest but Andrew went on. "I know you've both spent some time with Moody, but you have to start thinking more like him. Yeah, he seems paranoid, but trust me when I say that these days a little paranoia can save your life."

Alice nodded and James just watched him, his brow furrowed but his glare relaxed a little as he listened despite himself.

He clapped his hands in front of him, his posture seeming to relax as if the serious part of their discussion had passed.

"Right, well, let's make some potions." He gestured to the materials in front of them.

OoOoO

"I hate him." James said simply has they finally left the class room two hours later than usual.

"That was a great lesson!" Alice protested, wiping some of her hair out of her face.

"He went two hours over time!" James protested, scowling again.

Alice rolled her eyes, "He wanted to make sure we got it. Which would have been a lot faster had you been able to get Golhart's Law any quicker."

"That _stupid _law made no sense."

"Whatever, at least you got it now. Aren't you the one that didn't want to go home anyway since Aunt Ginny's got some work for you?" Alice asked as they made their way from the gardens, where the school house was near, and back to the one main road that had all the cottages along the lake.

"Don't you have something too?"

"Yeah, Dad says I have to help to old Mrs. Johnson after school every day now for two hours, but that doesn't start until Monday."

"Lucky!"

"Lucky? Hardly, she's crazy. She has pictures of her pet flobberworms." Alice protested.

"She used to give us all of her candy rations when she used to baby sit us, I don't think you'll be doing any back breaking work for her. With my luck I'll get stuck doing odd jobs for Mad-Eye." James said, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"Probably." Alice shrugged, smirking a little at the look he sent her.

They reached the edge of the road and Alice looked down to where her cottage was, the opposite side of where are the Weasleys were positioned.

"See you later?" James asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course," Alice responded lightly.

James watched her walk away for a minute before calling out, "Have fun with the flobber worms!"

Alice sent him a glare over her shoulder which he chuckled at before heaving a long sigh, and starting the opposite direction himself, towards what ever his mother had in store for him at home.

He had only started a few steps when out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure emerging onto the road right behind him. He held in a groan with tremendous self restraint, it could afterall, only be Andrew Ryan coming from the school house this late.

He had kept them there long after everyone else had left to make sure James absolutely both could recite and understood Golhart's Law of Antidotes, and by the end of the three hours James had learned more in one lesson than he ever had, but was ready to strangle Andrew. Alice who had been released an hour earlier, having a knack for theoretical potions apparently, had stayed to witness the whole thing.

He kept walking, picking up his pace slightly and hoping that Andrew wouldn't notice him walking ahead so he wouldn't try to join him.

He closed his eyes for a moment when he heard the sound of hurried steps breaking into a light jog behind him.

_No such luck for me of course, _James thought sourly.

Andrew caught up beside him, falling into stride and looking side-ways at him as if he expected him to start a conversation. He was sadly mistaken as James continued to ignore him, hoping to make the long way home without speaking.

"Do you know whats for dinner tonight?" Andrew asked casually, finally deciding to stop waiting for James to strike up the conversation.

"No," James replied shortly. In the three days that Andrew Ryan had been there, he had constantly seemed to want to talk to James. James found it both extremely irritating, and very baffling. He had been short, evasive, and just many times left the room or the house and yet...the man followed him like a lost shadow and seemed to want to know everything about him. It unsettled James, he hated it, yet as much has he tried to deny it, there was a part of him deep down that was a bit flattered by all the attention. He never thought or let that part show though.

The man was after-all the first adult he had ever met who seemed to want to know his opinion about everything, something he normally gave all the time on deaf ears, but now when asked for it glared at Andrew.

He furrowed his brow and walked ahead silently, still thinking about Andrew Ryan's strange apparent desire to know his favorite season of all things, something James hadn't deigned with a response yesterday when the man had asked. It had just been such a strange, random and personal question, so he had just ignored him. Once again though, it had had no effect and Andrew had continued the conversation like no rudeness on James's part had ever taken place, it was the strangest thing James had ever seen.

"...it should be fun tonight." James caught the last few words of an apparent monologue he had not been paying the slightest clue of attention to.

"Huh?" He asked, before he could catch himself.

Andrew just looked at him with a smile,"I guess dinner parties are a boring topic."

James shrugged, he had honestly forgotten that that was tonight anyhow. "Well at this rate I'll be lucky to get home in-time to help Mum get everything set." James grumbled.

"I'll help you get everything done, it'll be ready in time." Andrew responded, catching what he had said. James scowled, that was the last thing he had wanted.

"Besides," Andrew went on, "Had you actually paid attention the first two hours of the lesson, I could've dismissed you on time."

"I paid attention!" James cried indignantly.

Andrew gave him a look, "No you didn't. You stared out of the window the first two hours until you realized I was actually serious about you not being released until you learned it."

Denial was on the tip of James's tongue but he bit it back realizing it was no use. "Well if we were learning something useful then I would have paid attention!"

"What part of what we learned today is not useful?" Andrew asked, surprisingly patient.

"It's _theory! _It's a law, it wasn't a practical lesson, we weren't brewing anything and being able to recite and explain it will _never _save _anyone!" _James almost shouted, the outburst more extreme then he had intended it to be.

Andrew shook his head, "And that's where you're wrong. It's not enough in this world to know just the old antidotes anymore."

"What d'you mean?"

Andrew stopped walking and turned towards James who mirrored his movements so that they stood facing each other in the road.

"Voldemort has gathered the best potioneers in the world, they come up with new _toys _for him everyday." Andrew said lowly, his voice grave. "Truth serums with no antidote or expiration, a single drop to torture someone to insanity, potions that can make people see things—believe a whole world that isn't real and act accordingly, potions that can maim someone for life, and poisons...poisons that are a _terrible _death."

Andrew paused, and James stared back wide eyed taking in everything that he had said.

"That is why you have to learn the theory, you can't just brew what's already been thought of, you have to truly _know _the magic if you're going to stand a chance in this war, you have to be able to innovate in potions to fight this. Now perhaps potions is not your field, but it might be, it might be Alice's, it might be one of the younger kids, but _someone_ will have to step into that role and to do that they'll need natural talent and a deep knowledge of _why _potions work the way they do, so they can create new ones."

James stared at him blankly for a moment before blurting out, "You said his name."

"What?" Andrew asked.

"You said his name."

"Who's name?"

"Voldemort." James said simply, with no quiver in his voice unlike so many of the adults.

"What else would I call him?" Andrew asked, although he knew the answer.

James didn't bother responding but started walking again towards home, Andrew followed suit and they continued shoulder to shoulder along the rode.

After a while Andrew spoke, "It's stupid to fear a name. But be careful where you say it, there are places it is taboo, the wards are strong enough here that is won't do anything, but under anything less than wards this powerful...that would be enough to bring death eaters straight to your door."

James nodded, still seeming lost in thought as they reached the front gate to the cottage where he paused with his hand placed on the latch.

He turned to Andrew who stood two paces behind him waiting for him to go through.

"Death eaters _never_ say the name." James stated, looking at Andrew for the first time without a hint of irritation or dislike, simply curiosity.

Andrew sighted looking at him tiredly, "True, but if you'd paid attention, you would've noticed that I've been making it clear to you the last three days that I'm no deatheater."

OoOoOo

"It's nice to see you too Eddie!" James watched his mother return the platitude that Kennedy had seen fit to hunt her down for.

Edward Kennedy was tall, and and with his light brown hair and blue eyes, a fairly good looking man. He was kind, he loved children, he was polite to everyone he met and McGonagall constantly expressed how she wished James would model his behavior more after him. He was intelligent, and completely committed to the fight against Voldemort. He was fantastic at charms and constantly entertained James's younger cousin with neat magic tricks that had them giggling and smiling all night. In short, everyone loved him, but James hated him.

He hated how _perfect _Kennedy always was, how smooth he always talked and of course with the exact right thing to say. He hated how he put his hand on his shoulder and called him 'son' all the time like he thought James needed a father figure or something and that he was the one for the role.

He hated how guilty he felt for disliking the man when he did make his Mum smile so much. There was just something about Kennedy that irked him, and while he had thought and thought over Alice's words, the thought of Kennedy with his mother was something he just couldn't force to sit well with him.

There were a good thirty people, most of them Weasleys stuck in the little cottage and overflowing into the back yard as people enjoyed Hermione's cooking at the welcome party. James, who was sitting off in the corner by himself since Alice hadn't been allowed to attend, had nothing to distract him from brooding and watching Kennedy stand too close to his Mum and lean in far too much to talk to her.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall wishing the party would be over all ready.

He opened his eyes a moment later and was startled to see a shadow right in front of him. Straightening up quickly from the alarm he relaxed a moment later when he realized it was just Andrew Ryan.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" He admonished. Andrew however didn't seem to be paying much attention as he was looking where James had been a moment ago, a glare on his face as he watched as Ginny and Kennedy joined the others on the lawn where some music was being played and couples were dancing.

James following his line of sight, frowned as well. "Aren't you supposed to be out meeting everyone instead of hiding in the corner back here, it's _your _welcoming party y'know."

Andrew turned then to look at him, the annoyed expression still stamped onto his face. He shrugged and sighed before answering, "Not really in a partying mood tonight."

James watched as he took a long sip out of the butter beer in his hand, surprised by how somber he seemed. "Did you break a nail or something? What is your problem?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed but in reality, genuinely curious.

Half of Andrew's lips tugged up, like the beginnings of a sardonic smile that he couldn't quite bring himself to make. "It's a long story."

He saw Andrew look over to where most of the Weasleys were gathered with a sad look, like had lost something he didn't think he would ever find again. His eyes stayed on Ron and Hermione a while, a small smile when Rose ran up and jumped into Ron's arms, but it wasn't long after that he looked out at the dancing couples and focused on Ginny again, his expression immediately darkening.

James observed all of this with interest.

"They're not together y'know." He said, causing Andrew to turn back to him. James wasn't sure why he had started this line of conversation exactly but he found himself strangely compelled to continue it.

"Not for lack of effort on Kennedy's part, but they're not together." He re-affirmed.

Andrew regarded him blankly before replying in a careful tone, "Alright, that's not really...it's not as if I...your Mother...she and him could be a couple for all I care." He finally settled with but it was a poor job at acting and James rolled his eyes.

"_Yeah right_, and I was born yesterday. You've complimented her cooking three times since you got here, not exactly master of mystery there are you?"

"I wasn't complimenting the final product, just thanking her for the effort she put in," Andrew corrected quickly and has the statement sunk in they both found themselves chuckling.

"She is pretty awful at it, isn't she?" Andrew said bemusedly.

"It's amazing I've made it fifteen years without food poisoning." James replied dryly, causing them both to grin.

Andrew leaned back against the wall, not only his posture but his whole demeanor seeming to unwind and James found himself unconsciously mimicking him, both of them crossing their arms across their chests without realizing the other one was doing it.

After a minute James spoke up, "Look I don't particularly like you..."

Andrew waited a moment before looking over at him, "I'm hoping I was correct in thinking there was going to be more?" He asked, with a funny half quirk of the lips almost like a smile.

"Nope, that was it."

"I see." He responded simply, although he didn't really believe him and was proven right a moment later when James sighed a long suffering, dramatic sigh to get his attention.

"Okay, I don't like you all that much, but you _are _a damn sight better than Kennedy and—"

"What? You don't think Kennedy is—" Andrew interrupted and began but was interrupted himself by James.

"The easter bunny, god and merlin all rolled into one?" He asked sarcastically. "No I don't. I know everyone else seems to but...well to be honest he annoys the bloody hell out of me."

"Why? From what I've heard tonight the man must have the character of Mother Teresea." Andrew said, the bitterness discernible in his tone.

James raised his eyebrow at the allusion.

"A muggle saint." He explained briefly.

James shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I know he is actually I guess...well...I don't know, I just hate him okay? I'll think of a reason later."

Andrew did smile at that but a moment later he said,"That's not a good attitude you know. He was really nice to me earlier tonight when I met him, welcoming me here and all." He lacked any real conviction though with his words.

James rolled his eyes, "That was the most half hearted reprimand I've ever heard. _Admit it,_ you feel the same way."

Andrew didn't confirm it but he didn't bother to deny it either.

"So I guess...what I'm trying to say is that—look if you need some help, well...better you than Kennedy." James finally finished, looking like it had cost him a lot to say.

Andrew raised an eye-brow, "What are you...are you offering to be my—_wingman?" _Andrew asked incredulously, a full fledged grin on his face that James unconciously noted was the first real one he had seen from the man.

"This is _not _funny." James warned.

Andrew sobered up, the grin falling off his face for the most part. "Why me?"

"What do you mean why you? We just went over this. There's now way in hell I'm going to have Kennedy walking around my house in a few months."

"I know you don't like him, but why _me?_ I mean, I'm sure there's others that wouldn't have minded you trying to pair them up with your Mum. And you've made it clear how much you _enjoy _my company." Andrew replied, falling into his usual sarcasm at the end so James wouldn't notice the hurt that was underneath it in his last statement.

"Look, I think you're an ass, that's true. But at least you're honest, you don't try to treat me like I'm three and can't handle knowing _anything." _He stopped, looking not at Andrew but out over the lake as he continued his speech growing quicker until it became a rant, as if someone had opened the floodgates until everything came pouring out from him.

"And at least you don't go around calling me _'son,' _like Kennedy or all the others tried to do and acting like they really gave a damn about me when we all know the truth was they only wanted Mum and I was an inconvenience they had to deal with to get the package.

And unlike _all _the others, you don't try to tell me we should go fishing and act like I'm somehow fucked up and need some kind of father figure in my life to become a man, like I'm not good enough for growing up the way I did and like you're the only one that can _save _me. Like I need some stranger to come parent me, like Mum wasn't good enough."

Andrew had a very dark expression on his face as he listened but James wasn't looking at him, everything was tumbling out of his mouth without him even thinking about it as he looked out across the lake.

"And you don't try spin all this crap that I'm important to you too but of course when Mum and you are done I never hear from you again. So no, I don't like you, but at least I know where I stand with you and you know that you're not my father and you don't try to act like it." He finished, taking a deep breath after speaking so quickly and so long.

He blushed, shuffling his feet awkwardly and deflating after all the words came out. They had left him in a rush and now he wished he could take them back, Andrew as the last person he was planning to tell all that too after-all.

He didn't look at him, not wanting to meet his eyes and so he never saw the sad, aged look on his companion's face at the end of the monologue.

"I'm sorry that—" Andrew began in a deeper, more sincere tone than he had heard from him since he had met him.

James bristled, not wanting to be pitied because he had lost control of his mouth, and he turned to him then interrupting him, "Don't start now. And don't ever bring any of that up. Ever." He snapped at him and they were both quiet for a moment, both avoiding the eyes of the other.

James sighed, "Look do we have a deal?" He asked, turning back to Andrew from where he had been looking up at the stars of the water.

Andrew nodded.

"Alright then. _Merlin, what have I done_. I've entered a contract with the devil..."

"Relax, not Satan exactly, just one of his minions, and besides I'd need some blood from you to make it official." Andrew quipped.

"Did you just make a joke? They must have spiked the punch to get the stick out of your—" James began but Andrew lightly shoved his shoulder to halt what he was saying.

James glared, "Ow." He said with a deadpan tone that made it clear it hadn't hurt at all. "_What _have I agreed to?" He continued, shaking his head at himself.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Agreed to? _You_ came upwith it!"

"Whatever, details aren't important. Besides we need to get started, Kennedy started his campaign six months ago. We have a lot of ground to make up. _Lesson one_, stop raising your bloody eyebrows so much. It gets annoying."

**Please Review **


End file.
